The Best Day
by trace619
Summary: Sequel to The Worst Day. A look at Alex and Olivia's life with their children. A fluffy Christmas one shot. Not necessary to read The Worst Day first but may be helpful.


**A/N: A few of you asked for a continuation or a sequel to The Worst Day. While it's not necessary that you read The Worst Day first it may be helpful. Just a fluffy little Christmas one shot. I hope you enjoy! **

**To everyone celebrating: Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Olivia woke as she felt Alex shift in her arms and snuggle back against her. She sighed as she buried her face in the blonde's neck and inhaled her scent. It had been just over two years since they had been on the brink of the worst moment of their lives. They were on the brink of ending their marriage but luckily Alex had granted her a second chance. They had made great progress in their relationship and things had gotten even better last Christmas. Just over a year ago Alex and swept into the squad room and informed her that their adoption attorney had found them not just one child but two. Both ladies had fallen head over heels in love with the two children the moment they met them. Their first Christmas as a family wasn't the normal family Christmas as they were learning how to be parents and three year old Ellie was trying to cope with her mother's death as well as warm up to her new mothers. Add to that a six week old infant and the fact that they had very little experience with newborns and it made for an interesting few months. Both had taken a leave of absence to allow time for them to bond with their children and allow time for the children to adjust to their new life. Six months after bringing the children home they signed the papers and Ellie and Matthew became Ellie and Matthew Benson, their family was official.

Olivia wrapped her arms tighter around her wife as she drifted back to sleep. She wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep when an ear piercing squeal woke she and Alex. "Mommy, Mama! Wake up Santa was here!" Ellie shouted as she jumped onto the chest at the foot of her mother's bed and crawled her way up to them.

"It's still dark." Alex groaned as she shifted in her wife's arms. She was definitely not a morning person but the sight of her daughter's smiling face always made her mornings better. "Good morning angel." She said as she pulled the girl to her for a hug.

"Morning Mama." Ellie kissed Alex before turning to Olivia and kissing her "Morning Mommy."

"Good morning baby love." Olivia slid over a bit and tried to pull the little girl down between them hoping she would go back to sleep for just a bit. She and Alex had been up late making sure Ellie was asleep before putting out all her gifts from Santa. Olivia pulled her daughter to her but knew her thoughts of more sleep were in vain as Ellie began wiggling from her grasp.

"Mommy we have to get up Santa was here! We have presents to open!"

Alex and Olivia reluctantly climbed from their warm bed but at the same time couldn't help the excitement they felt at their first real Christmas as a family. While Olivia took Ellie downstairs to get breakfast Alex walked into their son's room. Matthew pulled up and stood holding the railing of his crib "Mama!"

"How's my sweet boy? Merry Christmas baby." she said as the little boy wrapped his arms around her neck. Alex lay him down to be changed and giggled as she thought about how they had lucked out and gotten children who could pass for their own. Ellie had blonde hair and blue eyes just like she did, and while Matthew had blue eyes he had brown hair and his complexion was more like Olivia's. If someone didn't know better they would think they were their biological children.

After they had managed to get Ellie to eat enough to hold her over for a while they walked into the living room. "Look, look I told you Santa came!" Ellie exclaimed as she jumped up and down while pointing at the tree. She ran over and looked at all the gifts before turning back to her mothers' "We must have been really good this year!"

Alex and Olivia laughed, they had to admit they had gone overboard but it was the first real Christmas with their children and they couldn't help themselves. They sat in the floor around the tree and began passing gifts to the kids. Ellie eagerly ripped into her packages, squealing with glee at each one she opened. Matthew seemed more interested in the boxes and wrapping paper. Just over an hour later Alex and Olivia sat curled up on the couch smiling at their children who were passed out in a mountain of wrapping paper and toys. "All that work of buying and wrapping and its over." Olivia said shaking her head.

"I think we went way overboard with their gifts." Alex said as she leaned back into her wife's embrace.

"I think so too but we've never really bought for kids before. I mean I used to buy a gift for Elliot's kids and I buy Nick's kids a gift, but buying for your own children is something totally different. I swear I couldn't pass a toy store without buying something." Olivia chuckled.

Alex sipped her coffee as she played with the new necklace hanging around her neck "I love this necklace Liv."

Olivia pushed Alex's hair aside and placed a kiss to the back of her neck. "As soon as I saw it I knew I had to get you one, and since I loved it so much I had to get me one as well." She had purchased a necklace with her and Alex's birthstone as well as the month they were married along with Ellie and Matthew's birthstones. Olivia sighed and held the blonde tighter as Alex began gently running her fingers along her leg. Olivia had just slipped her hands under Alex's shirt and began lightly trailing her fingers along the blonde's stomach when she noticed her daughter woke up and walked over to where they were sitting. "She has amazing timing." Olivia groaned.

Alex chuckled "They both do." she reached down and pulled the girl onto her lap "Did you have a good Christmas baby?"

Ellie smiled "Yes! Thank you Mommy and Mama. I got so many toys." She pulled the doll she was holding closer "Santa got my letter, I love my doll."

Alex tilted her head and grinned at her wife who was shaking her head. Ellie had of course wanted one of the most popular dolls of the year and Olivia had made it her personal mission to find one. Olivia smiled at the look on her daughter's face and remembered how excited she had been when she opened the package. The smile on the little girls face was worth everything she'd gone through to find the doll. She felt like she had searched every store in Manhattan and when she finally managed to find one she was tempted to flash her badge just to get through the crowd.

After a little more time snuggling on the couch Alex headed to the kitchen to prepare their lunch while Olivia straightened up the disaster area that was their living room. They'd had dinner with Alex's uncle Bill on Christmas Eve but had planned to spend Christmas day at home as a family. After lunch all four members of the family curled up in Alex and Olivia's bed for a nap, everyone being exhausted after Ellie's early morning wake up call. After their nap they spent the rest of the day playing with their children and their new toys.

That night Matthew clung to Alex like he always did before bed time. She rubbed her hand over his back as she hummed a lullaby and rocked him to sleep. Once he was down for the night they put their daughter to bed. Ellie laid in her bed her doll she'd received that day lying next to her and the teddy bear Olivia had given her they day they met tucked under her arm. Olivia had given the little girl the stuffed animal the day she and Alex had flown to Virginia to meet the children and Ellie refused to part with it, she was unable to fall asleep unless 'Livvy' was wrapped tightly in her arms. "Today was the best!" Ellie said as she snuggled further down under her princess comforter.

"Yes it was." Olivia said as she made sure her daughter was tucked in "Today was the best day."

"Thank you for my gifts." Alex said as she brushed the hair from Ellie's eyes. She had taken the children out to allow them to pick a gift for Olivia and Olivia had done the same for Alex. They had chosen a blue sweater for Alex and picture frame for Olivia's desk to put their latest family photo in.

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome." Ellie looked between her mothers. "I love you Mommy and Mama."

"Oh we love you too baby." Alex said as she leaned in and placed a kiss to her forehead.

Olivia felt her heart melt at the sight of her wife and daughter. She had loved Alex for years but nothing compared to the love she held for her now. She reached over and squeezed her hand as she leaned in and placed a kiss to Ellie's cheek "Goodnight baby love. I love you too."

As they climbed into bed Olivia pulled Alex to her for a passionate kiss "What was that for?" Alex gasped as they parted.

"I love you. I love you so damn much." Both chuckled at Olivia's choice of words.

"Well I love you too detective." Alex reached out and traced her fingers along Olivia's features "Did you ever imagine we'd be here? Happily married with a family?"

"I'd always hoped we would be but at one time no, I didn't think we'd ever be here." She sighed "And it was my fault that we came so close to not having this." She smiled when she felt Alex gently wiping her tears away. "I'm still sorry for everything I put you through. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't' have any of this at all."

"Olivia we've talked about this, been through therapy for this. It's all in the past. Yes I may have given you a second chance but you were the one who was able to ask for a second chance. The day you walked into that room I was ready to drop to my knees and beg you to come back to me but I was hurting so bad I just couldn't find the nerve to do it. That's why I'm so grateful you had the nerve to beg me for forgiveness." She placed a light kiss to the brunette's lips "If it wasn't for both of us we wouldn't be here. We've both put a lot of work into this Olivia and it's because of both of us that we are where we are now. Our relationship is stronger than it's ever been and we have the two most wonderful children in the world."

Olivia lay there silently for a moment as she thought about what Alex had said. It was true they had both put a lot of work into their relationship and as difficult as those months had been Olivia had to admit their relationship was all the stronger for it. Now she had the life she'd always wished for as a child but never imagined she'd have. She has a wife whom she loved more than anything and who loved her unconditionally in return, and the two most wonderful children ever. Her children brought her more joy than she ever thought she could possibly know. It broke her heart to think about how Ellie and Matthew had come into their lives but at the same time she felt that they were destined to be her and Alex's children. She smiled at the blonde in front of her "Ellie was right today has been the best day."

Alex smiled as she leaned forward and pushed Olivia onto her back and slid on top of her "And it's about to get better."


End file.
